


Not as Beautiful as You

by deflectrunes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Constellations, Crush, Fireworks, M/M, Star Gazing, Tyrus - Freeform, oblivious cyrus, tj is absolutely smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deflectrunes/pseuds/deflectrunes
Summary: TJ and Cyrus go to the park to see the annual Fourth of July fireworks show.The fireworks demand attention, but TJ is distracted by something, or rather someone, much more captivating.





	Not as Beautiful as You

The park was typically rather vacant in the evening. Tonight, however, that was far beyond the truth.

Every square inch of the ground was occupied by men and women and children of all ages. The scents of freshly cut grass and mosquito repellant lingered in the warm July air.

The sky was almost completely dark, which meant that the fireworks would soon begin.

TJ laid back on the blanket Cyrus had brought for them. He folded his arms behind his head and gazed up at the stars. Cyrus followed suit, laying down next to his friend and mirroring his actions.

“This is the clearest night we’ve had in forever,” Cyrus said, taking in the sight above him.

TJ hummed in agreement. “Do you know any constellations?” he asked.

“Is that even a question?” Cyrus replied playfully, and TJ simply rolled his eyes, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

Navigating the sky with skillful eyes, Cyrus traced out a constellation. “See those three bright stars right there? The ones that are in a line?”

TJ’s eyes squinted, tongue poking out as he intently searched for the stars Cyrus was talking about.

“Here,” Cyrus suddenly grabbed his hand and lifted it up toward the sky, guiding him to the star pattern.

TJ hoped his friend didn’t notice how he’d involuntarily tensed at his touch. He was thankful for the night and it’s darkness, for it concealed his burning cheeks.

“Oh, yeah. There it is,” TJ lied, unable to focus on anything other than Cyrus practically holding his hand.

“That’s Orion’s Belt,” Cyrus explained, and TJ could just hear the smile in his voice. “And if you just follow it to here,” he moved his head closer to TJ’s, squinting one eye shut as he maneuvered TJ’s hand to trace the constellation, “then here....and here-“

Suddenly, a boom sounded in the sky, causing Cyrus to pull back with a startled yelp. Seconds later, there was an explosion of color against the black sky, and a chorus of _ooohs_ and _ahhhs_ rang out around them.

TJ watched as Cyrus regained his composure. His friend did not scoot back over to his side of the blanket, but instead stayed just inches away from TJ, laying flat on his back with his eyes to the sky.

Cyrus was captivated by the show. His eyes were glued to the sky.

TJ couldn’t look away.

His friend didn’t notice him staring, too absorbed in the display above, but TJ could not tear his eyes away from the sight next to him.

The boy’s eyes glistened, and he smiled as if he did not realize he was doing it. Flashes of colored light illuminated his face as the fireworks burst overhead, reds and blues and greens and purples raining down gradually, like petals.

The fireworks in the sky were inimitable to those exploding in TJ’s heart.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Cyrus asked in a hushed voice, tilting his head to gaze at his friend.

TJ stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, wanting nothing more than to reach out and caress the face of the boy next to him. “Yeah,” he said, breathlessly, “So beautiful.”

He could have sworn he saw Cyrus’s cheeks redden, but perhaps that would remain a mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @tjsmuffin for anything and everything andi mack. also, drop some fic requests in my inbox while you’re there!


End file.
